


Morsmordre

by slytherinmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinmoon/pseuds/slytherinmoon
Summary: Vivian Potter and Draco Malfoy have been there for each other since the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts. Now, fate will really test their love as they are given one of the most daunting task two sixteen year old's could have. A task that will start a violent chain of events that nobody can change. . . The task to kill Albus Dumbledore.





	1. Character Introduction: Vivian Potter.

Vivian Ophelia Potter was born on the seventeenth of August in nineteen-eighty. Her father, Gideon Potter, is the twin of James Potter who became estranged from his family, Gideon established his blood purity and soon began to follow the rising Dark Lord. In his new family of Death Eaters, he met Elowen Gaunt, Elowen had come from a strict family who only saw Purebloods as being the only witches and wizards worthy enough to hold a wand. She is also from the same Gaunt's who are related to Tom Riddle and Salazar Slytherin himself. The pair hit it off well and soon had a daughter a few weeks after the fall of Voldemort named Vivian Ophelia Potter.

Vivian's parents soon fled after the fall of Voldemort and left her in the care of a Hogwart's Professor Severus Snape. She was raised around hidden Death Eaters who loved to remined her that she was related to their precious Dark Lord, but also reminded her of the "horrible" Harry Potter who survived the killing curse. She finally escaped those evil beings when she attended Hogwarts at the age of eleven, and soon whispers started the moment she stepped off the boat. It soon got around that the cousin of Harry Potter and Harry Potter himself were attending Hogwarts! But it also got around that Vivian was related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and rumors really spread then.

Vivian was the first to introduce herself to Harry, considering he was the only family she had left, but by then Harry had already made his mind up about what type a person she was without a second glance. From then on out their distaste for one another only grew stronger and stonger. To no one's surprise, Vivian was sorted into Slytherin only after the Sorting Hat battled between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Whispers and glances were mixed in with the celebration yells from the Slytherin table.

Making friends was a bit difficult her first year and it only got wrose when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. During that time people stayed away from her as much as possible until Harry Potter spoke Parsletongue during the Deuling Club meeting, but she understood every word he spoke and attempted to help Harry out when everyone became scared of him as well. Of course, it only backfired and the eyes were on the both of them as being the ones who opened the chamber. After that, her new friends seemed to be the only ones who cared about blood purity and the ones who seemed to have a weird obsession with Voldemort. Her friendship with Draco only grew closer as well as her relationship with the Malfoy family. Who she later learned were at the center of Voldemort's inner cicle. All was quiet for her unitl Christmas break of her fifth year. Then, she became face to face with her cousin, Lord Voldemort himself.

When word had gotten to the Dark Lord that her had a reletive who was relted to Harry Potter but was riased to follow him, she became his instant favorite. This was also the year Vivian and Draco's relationship turned romantic and leaned on one another for support as Lucius was sent to Azkaban.

Join Vivian and Draco as they attend Hogwarts for their 6th year in the midst of pending war and chaos they they just might set off.


	2. Chapter One: The Dark Mark.

Black, dragon skin leather heels clicked along the marble floor of the Malfoy Manor as Vivian made her way to the meeting with Lord Voldemort. She had just returned from a trip to Knockturn Alley when she was summoned by her distant cousin; she turned into the large and empty dining hall, save for the snake like man who was sitting and waiting with Nagini by his side. "My Lord." She spoke out while bowing her head in respect to her now leader as a vile, disgusting grin washed over his face. She knew he was still basking in the sick happiness he bestowed now that she and Draco were part of his pack of Death Eaters.

"As you know, Draco was given the honorable assignment yesterday of killing Albus Dumbledore." Honorable? The assisination of Professor Dumbledore was _honorable_? Honorable was the last thing this mission was. it was a punishment upon the Malfoy family for Lucius's failure to retrieve the prophecy and getting arrested. _Close your mind. . ._ She thought because she knew he loved occlumency. "Yes, my Lord. . ." Vivian answered while lifting her gaze to look at the dark wizard in front of her. "It's only fitting I reward my precious bloodline a mission as well; one I see fitting." At those words, her stomach dropped to the floor and her head spun in fear as her thoughts conjured all of the evil things he could tell her she had to accomplish. The dark was capable of the most evil, cruelest things. Things, that if escaped the walls of the Malfoy Manor, people would drop dead in disgust and fear. 

"You see, you share she same blood as Harry Potter. You make a great advantage to us. I want you to watch Potter and his friends. Gain their trust, learn their secrets. Are you willing to accept, Vivian?" This mission was nothing compared to Draco's, but it seemed nearly impossible. Harry and his friends hated her just as much as they hate Draco. It wasn't that she hated him, per say, they just don't get along because she's related to the man that killed his parents, but Harry Is also forgetting they're related as well. "I accept, my Lord." Vivian gave a nod of her head, sealing the deal with her leader as he spoke. "I hope you do well. It would be a shame if I had to take my own blood's life" with that, the Dark Lord disapparated, leaving a cool breeze in the room much like the one moving through her body. 

"You have to get close to Potter and his gang of purehearts?" Draco grunted from the edge of their shared bed as a brush ran though Vivian's black hair. "That's what he said, so I have to start somehow. I have no idea what to do. I don't even know where to start." The female's thoughts racked together as she tried to form ideas on how to get her first cousin to form a friendship with her. Thoughts of apologies, lies she could say, spells she could cast. they all ran though her head as she realized she stopped the brush halfway though her hair and was mindlessly staring into space. "why are you getting dress?" Her boyfriend pressed while she pushed her long hair from her shoulders, making eye contact with him in the vanity mirror.

"Narcissa and I are going out for a bit. I should be back sometime this afternoon." Vivian promised as she stood from the dark wooden bench and made her way across the floor to stand between Draco's legs. "Try not to think too much for now, hmm?" She whispered with a soft smile before she was gently tugged down and a kiss was pressed onto her lips to which she gently returned. A few more mindless pecks were shared before a knock sounded though the room and broke the bubble the pair were in. "Are you ready, dear?" Narcissa asked as she pushed open the door with a tired, hald smile on her beautiful features. Vivian gave a nd and said goodbye to Draco then followed his mother out of the room and eventually the Manor. 

Narcissa and Vivian were joined by Bellatrix as they apparated from Malfoy Manor to Spinner's End. It was pouring rain much to all of their disliking and the raincoat she embodied did litter to stop the cold water droplets from seeping in. "You can't do this! He can't be trusted!" Bellatrix hissed out to her sister as the three black coated women pressed against an alley wall to hide from the passerbys. "The Dark Lord trusts him. So should we." Narcissa retaliated when the people cleared out of the street. 

Vivian knew exactly why Narcissa dragged them out in this weather. They were headed to visit Severus Snape to fill him in on what Voldemort has planned for Draco. Bellatrix had been against it from the beginning; saying that Draco should feel honored by his mission. Of course Bellatrix would think it was a great idea. . . Vivian has never liked her much. Relief soon came when Narcissa had pulled her aside and confessed her growing hatred for Lord Voldemort and said that Draco needed protecting to which she agreed wholeheartedly and said she knew exactly who could protect him. Narcissa agreed.

Five knocks in a specific tone sounded on the door to their meeting place at Spinner's End, and they were soon greeted by an ugly, pointed face with buck teeth pressed against the glass that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks, maybe months. "Let us in, Wormtail." Bellatrix hissed before the door was opened and the three women walked inside. "Run along." Snape mumbled and waved his wand to slam the door against the short man's face and lock him out. Narcissa and Vivian took a seat on a small love seat as Bellatrix rummaged through the various things on the shelves and cabinets of Snape's childhood home. "I know I shouldn't be here, Severus, the Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this." Narcissa spoke with a shaky voice. Her nerves were high and you could tell by the way her hand trembled and sloshed the red wine in her glass. "If the Dark Lord forbid you to speak of it, then you mustn't. Put it down, Bellatrix." At that, Snape earned himself a snarl from the dark haired woman before giving an eyeroll to accompany it. He continued without a second's glance. "As it turns out, I'm already aware of your position, Narcissa, as well as Vivian's." The tall man's eyes gave his goddaughter a glance with a look of almost pity. Almost.

"You. . .? The Dark Lord told you?" Bellatrix sounded out in shock. Turns out she wasn't as special as she thought. "Do I hear a hint of doubt?" He questioned before continuing on with his words. "I think I've played my part so well that I deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time." "But I don't doubt you, Severus... He's just a boy. A child. They both are, look at them." Vivian placed a comforting hand on her arm while continuing for her since she was close to tears. "Draco needs help. . . He can't do this alone. I know him like I know myself and he can't, Severus." Bellatrix gave a disgusted grunt followed by a vicious, "Shut up." from Narcissa.

"And what about yourself? The Dark Lord has threatened your life too. Aren't you the least bit worried?" The long haired man questioned his goddaughter, watching her carefully; when she didn't answer, he carried on. "I may be able to help the both of you, but specifically Draco. . ." At that, Narcissa stood up before a sinister, "Swear to it." filled the room the four sat in. "Without it, it's just empty words. . . Coward." Vivian stood and was about to give Bellatrix a piece of her mind before her godfather spoke before her. "Take out your wand. Now." Once it was finished and the Unbreakable Vow was made; an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. one she couldn't explain. 

A week after the meeting with Severus, Draco asked Vivian if she would accompany him to a trip to Knockturn Alley. "Of course, by why all of a sudden" She wondered while slipping off into the connected bathroom and leaving the door cracked just enough to hear him talk while she got dressed. "I heard father talk of a Vanishing Cabinet, and how Death Eaters would use them back in Voldemort's first rising. There's one at Borgin and Burke's. I'm positive that there's one at Hogwarts. They both need to be mended."

Vivian listened as she straightened up her hair and changed into her dress and matching dress, and shoes. "I thought Vanishing Cabinets were destroyed of by the Ministry?" She wondered while cleaning up her mess as her boyfriend answered shortly after. "They did, but not the pair we know of." Draco stood and offered his hand while opening the bedroom door. "Are you ready? We best get going." Vivian gave a nod and took his warm hand before they met his mother downstairs.

Narcissa was kind enough to apparate them to Diagon Alley with Draco telling her that they only needed an hour, maybe less. When she agreed, the couple separated from the older woman and made their way to the shop. Along the way, Vivian couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed, sure, Knockturn Alley was a creepy place, but she felt eyes on them every corner they turned. Instead of speaking up, she reached down and took a hold of Draco's hand and held until they arrived at their destination. When inside, Draco shut and locked the wooden door. 

As Draco called out, Vivian swore she saw someone looking down into the building from the window above. She briefly let go of her boyfriend's hand to move and shut all of the shop's open window shades. "It's about damn time." The tall man grunted out when a scraggly looking man appeared from the back and quickly made his way to the worn down counter at the front. "Ah, Mister Malfoy. What can I do for you? Miss Potter, always a pleasure." The smile the dirty looking man gave was enough to cause her stomach to twist up in knots before she replied. "We're here on business, Borgin, not a sit down for tea." At tthat, Vivian gave a tight, forced smile. 

Draco's tall frame moved over to the cabinet and began to examine it while asking Borgin multiple questions, "Does it work?" "How damaged is it?" "I'm sure you can find a way to mend it." An argument almost ensued when Borgin made a comment on how Draco was almost as demanding as his father. He was cut short in a matter of seconds when Draco raised his sleeve to expose the swirling mark on his forearm, and as for back up, Vivian lifted her sleeve to expose her own Dark Mark. "As you can see, Mr. Borgin. . . We need the cabinet fixed, and if not. . . I'm sure we can pay the Dark Lord a visit." She spoke casually as she browsed over the various dark artifacts decorating the shelves. Borgin must've gotten the hint and it showed by the way he trembled and agreed to fix the cabinet as soon as possible.

A few weeks after their meeting with Borgin, Draco and Vivian were bidding Narcissa a goodbye before boarding the Hogwarts Express for their sixth year of school. Narcissa was being more affectionate than she usually was and Vivian could only guess it was because of the looming mission Voldemort assigned Draco. "Now, you two be safe and ignore the staring eyes. It'll be Christmas holiday before you know." A small, fond laugh bubbled up from her chest as she puled the blonde woman into a tight hold for a few moments to distract her from the curious eyes and sudden whispers when people passed. "Don't worry, I promise the both of us will be safe. I'll take care of him." Vivian pulled away and saw a look of anger, hurt, and resentment all thrown together and consumed her visage which caused Vivian to turn and see what caused such a chilling gaze. Staring at the three was a boy and his two friends giving them the same look; Harry, Weasley, and Granger. 

"Its amazing, Harry, how you can be related to someone so nasty." Ron piped up as he walked past them which caused Draco to stiffen beside of her. "I'd watch your mouth, Weasley." Vivian's hand gently grabbed his arm with a sigh and shook her head. "Leave it, Draco." She spoke quietly just as Ron butted in again. "I'd listen to your little girlfriend, Malfoy, before you end up like daddy." "That's enough!" Narcissa hissed out with a tone that caused a shiver to rack though her body. Granger took noticed and grabbed Ron's arm to drag him away before Draco decided to pull out his own wand. Vivian would never admit it, but small words like that, she took to heart and when it got too much, it would lead to hot, painfilled tears leaving her eyes in the abandoned bathroom as Moaning Myrtle attempted to console her. For now though, that hurt was shoved away as Draco took her hand guided them into the train and towards their compartment. 

"It's about time you two showed up. We were worried you might not show up this year." Pansy was the first one to speak out and her words were followed by snickers from Blaize, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Oh? And why do you think we wouldn't show up?" Vivian asked with a certain bite to her tone that hushed the snickers from the boys while she settled into the cushioned bench seat beside Draco. The tension in the air slowly disappeared after that and they soon drifted into conversation about their summer holiday and what they did during their time apart since sending owls wasn't their thing. Vivian was only half listening until Crabbe's tone turn hushed "This summer, I had Aurors raid my home. They claimed they had a hit on some dark artifacts we kept around so mum had to hand them over. Honestly, I think they were looking for dad, but he's gone in hiding like the rest of them for now.." His voice was barely audible towards the end and everyone in the compartment knew why.

Vivian could Draco tense up beside here at the subject because Lucius wasn't one of the lucky ones to get away from the Aurors and was sitting in Azkaban at that very moment. The only reason Voldemort had any shroud of respect for the Malfoy family was because Vivian was dating Draco and the Dark Lord treated Vivian as if she was a prized possession. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when a thick, black cloud of smoke consumed the entirr train car and its compartments. The smoke caused nearly everyone to cause and caused Draco to slam open the door with a very angry, 'What the hell was that?" Followed by an, "Ow, Goyle, that was my foot you stepped on!" by Vivian and a, "What do you mean? I'm beside Draco." 

The cloud of smoke slowly disappeared and left a cart full of grumpy sixth year Slytherins, and a still standing Draco with a confused look on his face. "Come sit down, dear. It was probably a first year acting up. You need to go change into your robes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Vivian reminded while simultaneously reaching for his trunk to pull out their robes. Even after they changed, Draco's eyes kept watch on the metal shelf above them. If he focused any harder, he could probably burn a hole in it. She was about to question him when the train came to a stop, signally their arrival at Hogwarts. They all stood and started filing out before a gentle hand gripped her elbow to make her stop. "You all go ahead. I need to have a word with Vivian." Draco mumbled and watched the train empty students one by one.

"Draco, what is it?" Vivian asked as the tall male flicked his wand to close all of the tan colored shades over the windows to every cart. She then watched her boyfriend step into the compartment while saying, 'Didn't mummy tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" confusion washed over her visage because Harry was no where to be found and she hadn't seen him since boarding. It was only then that Draco lifted his wand with a hostile, " _Petrificus Totalus_!" to the empty trunk railing that he wouldn't stop looking at earlier, and Harry Potter's frozen body tumbled down from the shelf and onto the carpet floor before their feet. A loud gasp left her mouth when Draco fully exposed her cousin from underneath his invisibility cloak. 

"Harry?!" She exasperated in surprise before looking over to her tall boyfriend who wore a deep scowl and a look of anger on his pale features. "I figured it was him when I was shoved a bit in the door way. Then your foot was stepped on, and I saw movement when Blaize reached for his trunk." It quickly dawned on her that Harry was spying on them. . . Listening for something. She thanked Merlin their friends had zero clues about the marks their arms were adorning or else Harry would have known right then and there. "That's alright, Potter. You didn't hear anything that worries me. . . While you're here." Vivian sunk into herself and looked away as the heel of Draco's foot connected with her cousin's face several times which resulted in a broken, bloody nose. "That's for my father. Have a nice trip back to London." The blonde growled and covered Harry up with the cloak before gripping her hand and leading the two off of the train. 

"He could've heard _anything_ , Draco." Vivian told him with a distant look on her face as they road in an empty carriage on their way to the castle. Her fellow Slytherin wore a scowl on his face as he had the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and index finger before he relaxed against the wooden side. "I have a feeling he's going to be on our trail all year and we have to be careful, now. Family or not, we've picked our side. Even if it wasn't our choice." Those last words gave her an eerie and nauseating feeling. Draco was right.They've picked their side, even if they didn't have a choice. 


End file.
